The intoxication of rum and Gin
by L. Halin
Summary: During the movie plot of the first POTC. "Did you miss me?" "Did you want me to miss you?" "Did you want me to want you to miss me?" Jack x OC. Review, critism is welcome, but please don't be harsh.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story will be following through the movie script and it's plot line and scenes, and I will be altering the character's speech in order to fit in my own character. I do appreciate those who take their time to review my story, so I would like to thank those individuals in advance. If there is any phrase or sentence that was actually spoken differently, please let me know, and I will make those changes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, except for Gin. I don't understand why someone would think such a thing.  
**

* * *

I was on the dock once again. My black dress was flying behind me with the wind. I let loose my hair, and my dark curls surrounded my face like Medusa.

I peered below, down at the water, and speculated its depth. I felt my heart pounding in anticipation.

I tried to let go.

Let go of all feeling.

I focused on the sensation; the sensation of the wind on my skin, leaving cool kisses on my cheeks.

I stepped off the wood, and plunged into the water.

I felt myself being pulled by the current of the sea. I let myself sink further, and my black dress billowed out around me.

I reached the bottom, and there laid a mirror.

I took a look at my reflection.

Cobalt eyes stared back without any traces of regret.

I shed my black dress, where it sank into the sand, and I became nude. My pale, fair skin twisted and wrapped itself around a delicate figure.

I felt my breath escape me and I was slowly succumbing to the darkness.

Cyanotic lips parted ever so slightly to breathe out my name:

_Gin._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, here is the first chapter. If you seem to be having any difficulty understanding some terms (the speech was much more formal in the 19th century), let me know and I'll help explain the meaning. Again, for those of you who do/will take the time to review, I would like to thank you in advance! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a darkened room. Ugh, what could possibly be the time?

I looked to my left and saw Elizabeth still sound asleep and candle light flickering on the night table beside her. I sat up and blinked a couple of times to try and rid myself of the drowsiness left in me.

I got out of bed and padded bare foot across the floor and sat myself in front of the mirror. The state of my hair annoyed me greatly; my dark, unruly curls were all matted and tangled. I jerked the comb through them and piled them into a bun atop my head.

That seemed to be a bit of an improvement, if I do say so myself.

I took a closer look at myself. My blue eyes betrayed the sadness that I felt.

For all my life, I've never been happy. This particular society life felt too restricting; I felt like drowning. Always having to put on a mask and be strapped to a corset with a dress. Not that I mind the dresses, they're beautiful, but I always wondered, what it would be like to be freed of always needing to live up to the expectations of society and their rules.

For years, I've dreamt of being able to run away from it all, but there was no chance.

One day, I will though. I'll make sure, that one day, I'll escape this dreaded place.

I heard shuffling behind me and a drawer opening, along with the false bottom being propped up. I knew that Elizabeth had woken up. Elizabeth was my twin sister; we were declared fraternal twins, but there is some resemblance between us.

Elizabeth came to be behind me and lowered herself to my level.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, woke up a few moments ago," I answered her.

I examined our reflections in the mirror in front of us. Elizabeth and I shared the same physical features and slim figure. High cheekbones and same nose shape along with face shape; but she took on mother's hair colour and eyes. She was blonde and has hazel coloured eyes, as for me on the other hand, have black hair and blue eyes; father's looks.

Elizabeth held up the medallion and mentioned, "It's your turn to wear it."

I pushed it back towards her and smiled, "No, you wear it today, besides, it agrees with you more."

She unclasped it and held either end of the chain, and this time I stood behind her and clasped it for her. I then wrapped my arms around her and rested my head onto her shoulder. She took my hand in hers and asked, "How do I look, Gin?"

"Like perfection," I laughed.

I walked back to bed and took the robe lying atop the blanket in my hands and shrugged it on the top of my white chemise that I was wearing currently.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the door, "Elizabeth! Gin! Are you alright? Are you decent?"

It was our father. Elizabeth was rushing to put on her robe, and tucked the medallion that we shared within the confines of her own undergarments, "Yes, yes!"

Father then entered the room, and spotted us, standing together in the middle of the room.

"Still abed at this hour?"

Maids followed him in and drew open the curtains to let the light in. The sudden rush of brightness made me blink a couple of times.

"It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you two," father explained as a maid brought forth a box.

Inside the box contained two beautiful dresses; a blue one for me to compliment my eyes, and a pale yellow one for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grasped the dress within her hands and pulled it out from it's contains, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

I took mine in my hands and ran my fingers along the dress. It also had black accents for my dark curls.

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth questioned.

I rolled my eyes, of course there was to be a motive behind this gesture.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Father questioned back, looking slightly taken aback, "Go on," he ordered the maids to help us get dressed, and lace the corsets.

I stepped behind the screen with Elizabeth, nearly choking to death at the grip of the corset while the maids were securing it. The corset is meant to bend and shape our figure to the viewer's liking.

God, how am I going to move in with this bloody thing, I haven't a clue, let alone breathe. Now the dress was slipped over my head over the layers of petticoats, and the bodice was being secured. Now that the maids have finished with me, they move onto Elizabeth.

I slipped on a pair of heels that decidedly agreed with my new dress while father continued talking.

"Actually, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today," Father explained.

"The Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"_Commodore_ Norrington as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Father emphasized.

The maids were lacing a corset around Elizabeth, and she gasped for breath.

"It's difficult to say," she replied in a strained voice.

I stepped out from behind the screen and showed father the result. I twirled around, and he smiled at me.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," father stated.

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breathe," I finished speaking for Elizabeth, as she was trying hard to not faint.

My father graced me with another small smile, and suddenly the butler entered the room, and stated, "My Lord, you have a visitor."

Father exited the bedroom, and then I stood in front of the mirror, deciding on my hair while the maids were finishing with Elizabeth. It was slowly becoming easier to adjust to the corset, and breathe. Now, it's just uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" I asked, concerned for her well being.

"Yes, hopefully I won't die from the lack of air left in me," She joked.

She stepped out from behind the screen and looked absolutely breathtaking. She slipped on her shoes and took my hand to lead us down the stairs.

From below, father exclaimed, "Elizabeth, Gin! You two look absolutely stunning!"

William was with father. I smiled down at him. He and I are good friends. For the past year, I would slip out in the night to visit him. It's very apparent that he fancies my sister, but he would never dare to admit this.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth called down to him. We finished descending the stairs, and approached the two men.

"I had a dream about you last night!" She continued to say.

"About me?" Will asked sheepishly.

"Elizabeth, is that proper?" Father reprimanded her.

"About the day that we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth went on, ignoring father's scrutinizing.

"How could I forget, Miss Swan?" Will softly replied, being proper.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She smiled at him.

"At least once more, Miss Swan, as always."

"There? See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." Father concluded.

Elizabeth gazed at Will, and coolly said, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

She turned, took my hand in hers, and led us out, walking with a straight back, and her head held high. I glanced back, and gave William and apologetic smile.

We were ushered into a carriage, and the horses pulled us away from our home. Elizabeth glanced out the window and sat in silence. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long! My computer was being (and please excuse my language) fucked up. Anyway, here is chapter 2! Enjoy! And, for those who will review, I'd like to thank them in advance.**

* * *

We were sitting and observing Norrington's promotion ceremony. How much longer could it take? This ghastly heat is making it unbearable. I looked to my left, at Elizabeth, and saw her struggle in her dress.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I whispered for the hundredth time.

She nodded quickly, and kept swaying her fan. Dear Lord, this is horrible. I looked again towards Elizabeth, and she tugged gently at the back of her dress where her corset was underneath the layers. How awful this must be for her, you'd think she'd have become accustomed to this by now.

Finally, the ceremony ended, and now we were free to roam around and mingle with the other guests. I stood by Elizabeth and chatted with her about the heat and humidity, as we plastered fake smiles on our faces and batted our eyelashes to passers-by.

Norrington approached us, and asked Elizabeth, "May I have a moment?"

Elizabeth looked at me, and I nodded. They distanced themselves from me, and climbed atop the steps. I stayed close by and observed them, just in case Elizabeth needed an escape.

I saw her grimace, and smiled at Norrington. He turned away, and seemed to ramble on about something and then glance back at her. I saw a look up shock flit across her face, before he turned back around. She then muttered something, and fell over the edge!

"Elizabeth!!" I shrieked, and ran as fast as the bloody damn dress would allow me to. When I finally reached Norrington, he proceeded to jump after her, but another mentioned, "The rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!"

"NO!" I turned around and ran straight for the docks, kicking my shoes off in the process. I heard the sailors running up from behind me, but I got there first.

I stopped at the sight, of a man with dreadlocks and red headband, and numerous odd attributes, hovering over her.

Norrington pushed past me, drew out his sword towards this fellow, and ordered, "On your feet!"

"Elizabeth!" I made my way to her, and she got up and I wrapped my arms around her, while father removed his jacket, and covered Elizabeth with it.

"Shoot him!" Father demanded.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth stopped him.

Norrington hesitated before nodded lightly, to indicate the others to lower their guns. The man turned to us and nodded gratefully and turned back to Norrington smirking.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington stated, giving the man his hand to shake.

The man peered at it for a moment, hesitating, before shaking it. But instead of letting go, Norrington pulled his arm forwards and pushed his sleeve up.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirate_?" Norrington emphasized the last word.

Father stood protectively in front of us, and said in a tight voice, "Hang him!"

The man glared at father before turning back to Norrington.

Norrington then ordered, "Keep your guns on him men! Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington pulled up the sleeve even more to reveal a tattoo of a bird soaring over waters, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow if you please, sir," Sparrow corrected him.

"I don't see your ship… 'Captain'."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," one sailor piped up from Jack's right side.

"I told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir," another sailor this time closest to me and Elizabeth from Jack's left side, gave to Norrington some items.

Norrington picked up a gun and examined it, "No additional shots, nor powder," then he picked up a compass, "a compass that doesn't point north," and finally Norrington drew out a rusty sword from the pile, and joked, "And I half expected it to be made of wood.

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Norrington insulted Jack.

"But you have heard of me," Jack said confidently.

Norrington took a hold of Sparrow and dragged Jack along with him to the other end of the dock.

I launched myself after the two men. He can't hang Jack, he can't!

"Commodore, I really must protest!" I called out, and stopped and placed myself in front of Jack, to be better heard.

I don't have a single thought as to how I'm behaving, but there is something about Jack that intrigues me, not to mention he's fairly handsome.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my sister's life!" I stated, knowing that Norrington knew Elizabeth and I were very close to each other.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness!" Norrington reasoned with me.

"It seems enough to condemn him," Jack called out from behind me while being put in iron cuffs.

"Indeed," Norrington said sharply.

I glared at Norrington for his stubbornness, and tried to think of reasons to convince him to let Jack go.

"Finally!"

Suddenly, a chain was wrapped around my neck, and I pulled up against Jack from behind. I realized he was threatening to harm me, unless Norrington listened to Jack's request.

Elizabeth shrieked, "Gin!"

Father ordered, "Gin! No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack sneered, "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat," Jack added.

Norrington stood for a moment, contemplating what to do in this situation.

"Commodore!"

Norrington turned defeated, and got Jack's items.

"Gin… it is Gin, right?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said with annoyance.

"Gin, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we haven't got all day," He pointed his pistol to my head.

Norrington handed me his things, and Jack turned me around so I could place his things on him. He rested on hand on my shoulder and the other positioned the gun.

"Now, if you'll be very kind."

I looked into his eyes, and noticed that they were a dark brown; they suited him. No, Gin! You must be angry at him for threatening you like this! But I couldn't help but admire him. I took his hat in my hand, and placed it atop his head.

He smiled devishley, while I wrapped my arms around him, so that I could strap his weapon belt around him, and as I was doing so, he joked, "Easy on the goods, darling."

I finished strapping him down, and looked up to him with sadness, and mumbled with a hint of annoyance, "It was nice to help you escape."

"Sticks and stones, love. I've saved your Lizzie's life, you saved mine, we're square."

He turned me back around to face the crowd. I sought Elizabeth's face, and she looked outraged.

"Gentleman, my lady, you will always remember this as the day, you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He shoved me forwards and I collapsed into Elizabeth's arms. She caught me, and I moved around to dodge a canon that broke the wood of the dock and fell into the water. I looked up to see Jack flailing around in the air.

"_Now will you shoot him?!" _ Father cried out.

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered.

Bullets whizzed in the air towards Jack. No! He can't be harmed! He must escape! He landed atop another pillar, streaked down the rope and landed on the ground, and darted across the bridge and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Chapter 3 is up! Please, guys, review! It will make my day! It will tell me whether or not you guys enjoy this story. For those who subscribed, or added me to their favorites, thank you!**

* * *

Norrington ordered his men ahead to search for Jack, and father immediately ushered Elizabeth and me home.

In the carriage ride home, Elizabeth turned to me, clearly taken aback by what Jack had done to me.

"Who does he think he is? And since when has he been granted the permission to order you about on a first name basis!" She raged on the entire time.

All I could do was murmur in agreement, but I wasn't paying attention to Lizzie, I was recalling the memory of how close I was in his presence. For some odd reason, my heart began to beat faster when he looked at me with those mischievous eyes of his.

They're a beautiful dark shade of brown that I find myself wanting to float in them forever. I felt the carriage slow to a stop. Elizabeth tugged at my arm and I allowed her to pull me towards our home and directly to our room, while a throng of maids followed us while preening and babbling over what to do.

When I finally reached the bed, I fell atop of it, suddenly exhausted. I never want to get up. What I do want is to get out of this bloody dress, for it's not doing me any good.

I heard Lizzie order to a maid to draw a bath for both of us.

"Gin, get up, we've got to get you out of that dress."

I slowly rose to my feet, and felt someone pull at my laces and slip the many layers of silk and undergarments that I wore. I was finally in my under dress, and I ordered the rest of them away, with a gesture of my hand.

"Gin, are you alright? I mean, you must be shocked over the events that have recently happened," Elizabeth asked with concern in her voice, while she led us both to the tub, full of steaming hot water. I find this conversation to be a bit tedious.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just exhausted is all, here let me help you get that off for you," I reached for her, and helped her slip off the wet under dress that got soaked when she fell into the water. After I slipped off mine, I stepped into the tub slowly, and sank in. I closed my eyes, and I felt Elizabeth sink in as well.

There is a long silence as we both are left with our own thoughts. All my mind could fixate on was Jack. His face, his body pressed against mine.

"What do you think Jack is like?" I asked to nobody in particular, drawing out his name. It was delicious to pronounce, and felt as though it was tasting forbidden fruit upon my lips.

I opened my eyes and peered at Elizabeth. A look of utter shock and disgust came across her face, "Don't tell me you fancy him? That's preposterous! He's despicable. And not to mention, he's certainly no gentleman."

I shrugged at her response, "I just thought he's an odd and intriguing man is all."

"Gin, he held a gun to your head, how could you find him intriguing?" She leaned across towards me, and gestured with her two fingers directed towards her temple as an imitation of a pistol.

I burst out laughing at her silliness and she smiled, glad to see that I haven't been traumatized for the rest of my life.

"I'm getting out, the water's getting cold, come on, I'll help you get dressed."

I allowed her to take my hand and guide me out of the tub and towards our bed. I peered at the door to make sure it was shut closed before entering the bedroom, for I'd die of humiliation if our butler were to walk in on me and Lizzie nude and bold as you please.

I turned towards my wardrobe and picked out the simplest dress, which wasn't so simple, but I can't help it that father loves to dote us with exquisite and delicate dresses. I observed the material in my hand and decided it was the most appropriate article of clothing I could find for tonight.

I slipped on an under dress and decided to just wear the dress on top without the corset, seeing as how Elizabeth turned out this afternoon.

"Lizzie, could you help with the laces and buttons in the back?" I turned towards her.

"And where on earth are you planning on going? I thought you claimed to be exhausted!" She strode over to me and finished dressing me.

"To William. It's already dark out, so that means, I ought to head out to see him," I pointed out. I turned around to examine myself in the mirror. I chose a black silk dress to help disguise me in the dark. It was very daring to wear such a thing, it showed the skin of my arms and chest because it was cut daringly low upon my bosom. My unruly curls were tangled, but you couldn't notice since it was piled up high atop my head.

"Alright, but don't be out too late," Elizabeth resigned to the fact that I won't be with her this evening.

I gave her a quick peck on her cheek, and slipped out for the night.

*

I entered the Blacksmith's shoppe, to find William frustrated and working determinedly on a sword that deemed to be already perfect.

"William?"

Will turned around and stopped what he was doing. The way he was looking at me told me he heard what had happened. He crossed the spaced between us and pulled up a wooden chair for me to sit upon.

"Gin, I heard what happened with Jack, are you alright?" He seemed to be completely immune to my dress.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Will looked at me and said, "He came by here. Jack, he came here to break himself free of the cuffs, but then I came back before he could escape."

I gaped, and I knew it was completely unlady-like, but as he recounted how he fought with Jack all I could do was resist leaving my jaw from hanging open.

"-So then, Mr. Brown hit Jack atop the head with a glass bottle and he fell to the ground. Norrington and his men arrived moments later, and took Jack to the dungeons. He's been sentenced to the gallows."

I listened eagerly and drank in every word that Will offered me, and when he got to the part where Jack is meant to be sent to the gallows, I gasped.

"But, they can't! He saved my sister's life! He only threatened me because he was sentenced earlier, and needed to escape, so he used me." I explained trying to reason with Will.

But then there seemed to be a chill in there, as though a warning for an invasion. Something didn't seem right. Will seemed to have noticed this too. He got up upon his feet and traipsed to the window and opened it while peering out in attempt of spotting anything dodgy.

All of sudden, the ground shakes, and I whip around to see Will looking grim. A bomb blew nearby and the ground shaked again once more. We heard shrieks and cries of women and children from outside.

Will handed me a sword to defend myself with. I already knew how to fight; Will taught me, and we used to practice three hours every night. I rushed outside, only to come face to face to see horror everywhere.

People screaming their bloody lungs off, and buildings being torn apart by cannons. Pirates have come ashore, and are starting to attack other individuals.

I saw William throw a hammer at a pirates back, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Nice once," I commented above all the commotion, and started dueling with one, but I managed to throw him off long enough.

Oh no! What if the pirates are after the medallion? And since Elizabeth is wearing it, that might mean they're after her! I've got to make my way back to the house.

I started to slip past others and push my way through, but these blasted pirates keep picking up fights, but I slice through them. One runs towards me, and our swords clang together. I pointed out, "Watch out!!" And when he looked the other way, I sliced through him.

I rushed to join Will, seeing as he was challenged by two pirates, and they were ganging up on him. I shoved one out of the way, and he toppled over.

"Thank you!" He smiled gratefully at me. I nodded curtly, before I noticed something.

Will turned around to meet my gaze and saw none other than Elizabeth being dragged off by two, most stupidest looking pirates. No!

"Elizabeth!" I shriek. Will makes way for her, but then is challenged by a small pirate, that seemed to have lighted a grenade that was about to burst in front of him, but that grenade does no effect, William smirked.

But then William is hit on the head from behind and topples over clearly unconscious. I rush over to him and attempt to rouse him. I hear a cackling from behind me, and I also succumb to darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews and subscriptions! Loved every email I got from fanfiction about the story! **

**To WhispersOfTheWind15: Thanks a lot for your review!I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I'll try to post up a chapter every 2 days.**

**To linalove: Thanks! I'm glad that you're loving the story! **

**Anyway, I decided it would be easier to reply to reviews in the beginning of every chapter, for it may be some people may not realize their PMs' in their inbox, and I would hate for the readers to think I wasn't aware of their response to the story. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I waken and I realize what has happened as I recalled the past night's events. I spoted Will and rushed over to him and wake him up.

"Will! Wake up! I've got to find Elizabeth!"

He awakened and stumbles up and upon his feet, "First, we'll find your father and confirm that he's safe, and understand the situation about Elizabeth. He might be wondering as to where you are as well."

I nod and we both set off. I spotted father and commodore Norrington, and rushed over to them.

"Gin! Thank goodness you're alright! And what on earth are you wearing? Have you heard? Elizabeth has been taken!" Father rushed over to me and looked at the state of me, taken aback, and was in the process of removing his coat in order to not shame me and covering my modesty.

"Father, I'm alright. Not to worry about me, what about Elizabeth?"

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" William points out for the third time, trying to emphasize this point as though it hasn't been payed any thought.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington ordered.

A man beckoned forth, but William shrugged him off, "We have to hunt them down, we must save her!"

"My thoughts exactly!" I second Will.

"Where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!" Father shouts, completely in shock and desperate to have his second daughter back with him.

Mr. Murtogg piped up, "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl."

Another added, "Mentioned it is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it," William determinedly suggested.

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo they are not his allies," Norrington smartly stated.

Bloody hell, what a stubborn mule; aren't they doing anything else to save my sister? As if on cue, Norrington suggests to father, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course… "

"That's not good enough!" Will interrupted outraged, as he slammed his hammer down upon the wooden desk that has been assorted with maps and other papers.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man or a sailor; you are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions! Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man who cares for Elizabeth," Norrington put Will in his place as he picked up the hammer, walked around the desk, and shoved Will and his hammer out.

I started after William, but father held me back and protested, "Gin, come back here at once! I cannot bear to lose you as well."

I hardened and whipped around but not moving, "You're not doing anything! We're losing time, I'm going with Will, and even though he seems to be rash, at least it shows he's doing something about the situation!"

I turned back around and waltzed over to Will, and followed him to the dungeons to look for Jack.

*

Will tumbled to Jack's cell, and spoke out, "You! Sparrow!"

I fell in step with Will, and stopped short to stand beside him, and saw Jack lying about with a look of boredom written upon his face. He lifted his head up at us.

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" William questioned.

"I've heard of it," Jack replied, now switching his gaze to me. His eyes rake down my body and he smirks. Does he recognize me?

"Where does it make berth?" William continued questioning.

Jack looked back at Will, and joked, "'Where does it make berth?' Have you not heard the stories?"

Then he continued to gaze at me, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta; it's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

I stared back, and I was once again drowning in his eyes.

"Wait – Isla de Muerta? Is that where they're taking Elizabeth?" I pondered.

"The ship's real, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will questioned further.

"Why ask me?" Jack retorted. I know that Jack knows where the whereabouts of the island. I can see it in his eyes. His lies his head back down on the ground, and tries to look uninterested in this whole topic.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" William retaliates, "They took Miss Swan."

"My sister, Lizzie," I whisper.

"Oh! So, it is that you found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so, win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me." Jack taunted.

His eyes flickered towards me when he said _girl._ How else without Jack shall we get Elizabeth?

"I can get you out of here," William offered.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack challenged.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and proper application of strength, the door will lift free." William Explain, and he grabbed hold of a large wooden plank and positioned it, prepared to spring Jack free.

I lifted my dress and stepped back, allowing William room. Jack was contemplating what to do.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine; good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack guessed spot on.

"Yes." Will replied curious as to how Jack knew all this.

Jack looked at me and seemed to have made a decision.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've change me mind. If you spring me form this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack Stood up and walked up the bars of the cell, and stuck out his hand for Will to shake.

Will smiled, before shaking Jack hand, "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now, get me out."

Will managed to unhinge the door, and Jack waltzed out.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," I told Jack.

"Not without my effects," Jack mentioned, as he reached for his hat, coat, and weapon belt.

*

We've descended down to the docks once again. We've hidden underneath a bridge from the numerous men looking for Jack.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, wondering how we go about with a plan.

Jack was looking elsewhere at another, grander one.

"That ship?" I asked.

Jack turned to me and explained, "Commandeer. We're going to 'commandeer' that ship. Nautical term."

Jack fully turned to face Will, "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going; this girl, Lizzie, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Once again his eyes flickered to me as he said girl, then settled back onto Will.

"I'd die for her!" William declared.

"Good. No worries then, you die for Elizabeth, and I can make an effort for Gin," Jack cheekily added as he turned back around.

*

We've hauled a boat atop of us to supply air for us as we trudged under water, towards the boat. I was positioned in between Will and Jack, with Jack in the lead, and Will behind me.

"This is either madness or brilliance." William stated.

My dress was billowed about me, daring to drift higher up my thighs. I groaned, as I pushed at the floating material, before the current pushed it back up around my thighs once more.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

Suddenly there was a crack, and Will seemed to have accidently trapped his foot in a lobster catcher.

*

Jack helped me over the railing of the ship, and we were walking on the deck and towards the crew.

As Jack descended the stairs, with me and Will close behind, Jack called out, "Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!"

Will came up from behind, drew out his sword, and cried, "Aye! Avast!"

Oh god, this isn't going too well.

The sailor calmly turned to us and mockingly said, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman wearing a pretty dress watching; you'll ever make it out of the bay."

Jack raised his pistol to the sailor while confidently saying, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy."

*

Needless to say, we've frightened the crew into leaving, and now Jack and Will were putting on a show of trying to crew the ship on their own, knowing that Norrington was watching us through a telescope.

I was with Jack at the steering deck, when Will came up the stairs and informed us, "Here they come."

I turned and saw that they indeed were heading for us, on the ship we were truly intending to take.

*

Jack took a rope, wrapped his arm around me and dove forth onto the ship Norrington and his men left behind while they were searching for us.

I steadied myself, and took a hammer, and cut off all the ropes, as Jack steered the ship forth.

Jack turned back and called out, "Thank you, Commodore, for making us ready to make way! We'd have a hard time by ourselves!"

I added, "This is what you would consider saving Elizabeth!"

The men from the other ship suddenly shot their guns at us, and we all ducked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here is Chapter 5! Sorry for taking a while, had a few projects and tests to do, so it's a pretty shitty week (as there is too much work to do, and you can't do it well because of the anticipation for march break to finally arrive). But, anyhow, here is chapter five, and I made sure it was longer than usual to make it up to you guys! I'd like to thank you all SO MUCH for all the reviews and adds to your subscription/favorite lists'!**

**To Captain Flame, hulahula551, ethunderwolf, Jazzy'sgirl 333: Thanks for adding me and my story to your alerts!!**

**To linalove: I'm assuming you're one of my "regulars", which I love! I'm glad you make sure to read every chapter!**

**To Mad-Hatter-32: Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites list! And I'm really glad that you love my story, I was really excited when I read your review! :D**

**To shortround09: I'm glad you also think I'm doing a good job on my story! Thanks as well, for adding it to your favorite list :)**

**To: KrisDawnRulez: Thanks a lot for your review, favorite addition, and alert addition! **

* * *

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself, after she died I came out here, looking for my father," Will was telling Jack of himself, while sitting on a barrel, and working away on his sword.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to have no interest in the matter, he was moving busily about the ship, "Is that so?"

"My father, Bill Turner? It was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter," Will pointed out as he followed Jack up the stairs, and I followed after them curious.

William continued, "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

I finally reached them, and leaned against the steering wheel, listening in the conversation while re-adjusting my hair trying to look like I wasn't interested. I let my dark curls fall about my shoulders so that they could better dry before I pin them back up atop my head.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else called him 'Bootstrap', or 'Bootstrap Bill'." Jack offered as he joined me at the steering wheel.

"'Bootstrap'?"

"Good man, good pirate. I swear, you look just like him," Jack continued conversationally.

A look of disbelief and anger came upon Will's face as he denied it vehemently, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor; a respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack informed him sharply.

"My father was _not _a pirate!" William continued to deny, as he drew out his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

I stopped acting bored, and stood up straighter, "Will, please, calm down."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will reminded Jack.

Jack turned back around and retaliated, "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" and turned the steering wheel sharply, so that a mast would knock Will off the ship and dangle him over the water.

He picked up the sword that Will dropped in the process, and continued, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirates and a good man, or you can't. Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So," Jack turned the wheel around so that the mast would go back to its place and Will was back on deck, lying flat on his back,

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack flipped the sword so that Will could take it back, "Or can you not?"

Will took back, and as he grasped the sword, he repeated, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Jack stated.

*

We were on our way to the pirate port, Tortuga. Will was back to sitting on a barrel, working away on his sword once more, sharpening it to perfection.

I climbed up the stairs and joined Jack at the wheel once more. He looked at me, and averted his gaze back towards the horizon.

"I thought you might've liked some company," I explained myself. I leaned against the wood, and nervously worked at my hair trying to look better in front of him. I was in the middle of trying to pin of my tangled curls, which were now dry, atop my head, but I've been having no avail.

"I'm sorry," Jack mentioned after a long stretch of silence. I peered at him, pausing from raking my hands through my hair.

"For what?" I questioned his apology.

"For threatening you like that, back at the docks, when you were trying to free me because I saved your sister's life," Jack elaborated.

I smiled at him, and continued working on my hair, which was acting beastly, and told him, "It's alright. No harm done."

I continued struggling piling my curls when Jack offered, "May I?"

I looked at him, shocked, and slowly let him come closer so that he positioned himself in front of me while he gently tugged my hair back, and piled it on top, and let a few curls fall around my face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He continued to say nothing but slowly pressed himself against me and pushed me back fully against the wheel. I looked up at him, and his eyes had something in them, but I couldn't exactly detect the emotion within them.

"I know another way you could thank me," Jack taunted. I allowed him to tease me. Just this once, just once will I play out my fantasy.

"And how would I go about doing that?" I breathed out.

He lowered his head, and suddenly brushed his lips against mine. I drew my breath in anticipation.

Slowly then, he pressed his mouth against my all-to-willing lips hesitantly, waiting for my reaction. When I didn't stop him, he continued, and this time wrapped his arms around my waist.

This was going too slow for me. I latched myself firmly onto him, and pressed my hips and lips harder against his.

Jack pulled apart from me, and looked into my eyes, while a small smirk played at the corners of him mouth.

"How's that for a thank you?" I jokingly teased.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven, and you're grateful?"

I laughed softly, and blushed, "Yes."

Jack drew me closer for another kiss, and our lips were about to touch, when Will came to us.

I immediately distanced myself from Jack, as Will took in the sight of us, and questioned, "What's going on?"

Jack said nothing, averted his gaze from me, and exclaimed, "Tortuga is in sight, and we're nearly there."

Will continued to look at me, and I shook my head, indicating he was not going to get any answers. He turned back around and down the stairs, and started preparing the ship.

I started to follow Will, and pushed past Jack, but he grasped my hand, and stopped me, "Gin."

Sorrow filled my heart. Did I share a true kiss with Jack, or was I just another woman to him? I didn't want to look into his eyes once more, for I'm afraid what I'll see within them.

Without looking at him, I told him, "Please, let this moment be," and descended the stairs and went after Will, helping him prepare the ship to make port.

*

We arrived to Tortuga and me and Will were observing the scene around us with disgust. Gun shots were being fired from around us. Pirates were fighting, and getting drunk, prostitutes waltzing around.

I spotted one man lying on the floor, drinking rum to his hearts delight.

"It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy," Jack boasted, "What do you think?"

I looked around me appalled by what I saw. This is an atrocious place!

"It'll linger," Will offered weakly.

Jack turned to me and saw my expression, and by way of reasoning, said, "I'll tell you, love, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

He gave me a small smirk to reassure me, but spotted a woman dressed in all shades of customary red walking towards us, and called out, "Scarlett!"

Scarlett immediately slapped Jack 'round the face, and marched away.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack grimaced in pain, stood back up and then another blond woman faced him, "Giselle."

Now this particular woman was slightly taller than me by an inch, gave me a hard look, turned her gaze back to Jack, and asked coyly, "Who is she?"

"What?" Jack asked stupidly.

SMACK! The blonde woman strutted away, after slapping Jack.

"I may have deserved that," Jack gave in.

I raised my eyebrows to him questioningly, and decided to not ask for an explanation.

"Remember, I only have eyes for you," Jack said by way of letting the subject go.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, and let him lead me and Will forward.

*

Jack lead us to a more quieter area where there was a man asleep amongst a few pigs. Jack drew up a bucket of water and splashed the water onto this middle-aged man.

"Curse you for breathing , you slack-jawed idiot!" the man yelled, waking up, who much to my very shock, turned out to be Mister Gibbs, a sailor who used to be part of a crew on a boat that me and Elizabeth would voyage on with Father.

Mr. Gibbs took a look at Jack and calmed down and gasped, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know not to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, while the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack offered.

I took me a moment to decipher what Jack had told Gibbs, but Gibbs also worked it out before exclaiming, "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack helped him up and as soon as Gibbs stood up, I threw another bucket on him.

"Blast, Gin, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," I explained apologetically, and turned my gaze to Jack, and then to Will, and back to Gibbs. All men agreed with me heartily.

*

Will and I were now leaning against a pillar, looking warily around. Jack made his way back towards us, leaned to Will, and whispered, "Keep a sharp eye."

Will and I shared a look of awkwardness. I looked around, and pressed myself harder against the pillar in an effort of avoiding touching anyone, and caught a snippet of Jack's conversation with Gibbs.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs challenged.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack mentioned wistfully.

I didn't listen anymore, for Will was being troubled by a rather large, drunk woman sporting a dress that was even much more daring than my black silk one. She left after a few moments with another drunken fool.

I looked at Will once more, and it was clear he also heard this part of the conversation.

* * *

**Yay! Gin and Jack kissed. Review! Whaddya think will happen??**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I'm right now currently at the airport, on my way for vacation. Since I'm going away, I won't be able to post up chapters for about a week, I decided to give you guys something for the time being. I will post chapter seven after March Break, so see you then! Hope you guys have an awesome break, and I know I'm supposed to say stuff like, stay safe and etc., but screw that, this is your one chance to get drunk without going to school with a hangover, take it! **

**Special thanks to these individuals:**

**To Ria Con, .Mexico, junebaby92: Thanks for the favorites' additions and story alert!**

**To WhispersOfTheWind15: Thank you so much for the review, and you'll just have to wait and see if Jack is using Gin or not :D. Thank you as well for adding my story to your favorites list.**

**To Laya Luv: Thank you so much the review, story alert, and favoriting! I will continue to update daily, except for this week, for I'm away.**

**Honestly, I thought I would have received much more reviews for chapter five because finally something happened between Gin and Jack (or Jack and Gin). Oh well, here is chapter 6.  
**

* * *

It was morning, and Gibbs managed to round up some pirates who were willing to go on this voyage with us.

"Feast your eyes, Captain! All of them faithful hands before the mast; every man worth his salt and crazy to the boot." Gibbs exclaimed.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?" Will questioned, as Jack went down the line, and took a look at every man.

Jack paused in front of one particular sailor, who seemed to be around the age of 50, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed Jack of the man's name.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders, and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack blurted out wildly, testing him.

Cotton looked questioningly towards Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, answer me!"

"He's a mute sir, poor devil got his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs explained indicating to the parrot that was resting on top of Cotton's shoulder, as Cotton opened his mouth and showed a stub of tongue.

Jack was about to move on, but then stopped and asked, "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" the parrot cried out.

"Mostly we figured that means 'yes'." Gibbs suggested.

"Of course it does, satisfied?" Jack asked Will.

Will looked up and down the row, and stated, "Well, you've proved they're mad."

Suddenly a voice of a woman spoke out from the end of the line of pirates, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack warily and slowly walked down the row to stop in front of a dark woman whose face was obscured by her hat.

Jack removed the hat to reveal her face, and spoke her name in fear, "Anamaria."

Smack! This is the third woman to slap Jack, and Will asked, "I suppose you didn't deserve that."

"No, that one I deserved," Jack gave in.

Anamaria stood in front of Jack and yelled at him, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually… " Jack started to explain, but Anamaria cut him off by slapping Jack in the face again.

Jack grimaced in pain, and lamely explained, "Borrowed; borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted.

"You'll get another one!" Jack reasoned with her.

"I will," Anamaria threatened while pointing accusingly at him.

"A better one," Will offered.

"A better one," Jack emphasized.

I piped up, "That one!" I pointed out a ship that was ours floating out in the water.

Jack turned to me, "What one?"

I gestured to ours out on the water. Jack turned and saw what I meant, and turned angrily back to me, "_That one?"_

Jack quickly recovered, and confirmed, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Anamaria agreed, "Aye!"

Then in unison, the rest of the pirates agreed, "Aye!" and started to head for it, but Anamaria paused, took her hat back from Jack and continued walking.

"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard," Gibbs mentioned.

Jack seemed to be looking up in the sky, and watching out for something, "It'd be far worse not to have her, besides Gin is a woman and coming as well," and walked off after the crew, leaving Will, Gibbs, and I staring at the sky wondering what Jack meant.

*

No wonder why Jack was looking fearfully up at the clouds. We are sailing through a horrible thunderstorm. It's pouring rain, and water is coming at us in strong tides. I'm holding onto the railing for dear life, for everyone is being pushed down to the ground by the water. Will fell and struggled back up against the wind, with the help of Gibbs.

I risked going up the stairs to join Jack. I had one more step before a strong tide through me down, and I landed hard onto the floor and sprawled across the steps.

"Gin!" I heard my named being called. I looked up and saw Jack making his way towards me.

He helped me up and quickly went back to the wheel. I gripped at his free arm, in an effort not to topple over.

Gibbs came up and joined us, and questioned Jack, "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack said.

"What's in your head that puts you in such a fine moon, Cap'n?" Gibbs shouted over the roar of the thunder and lightning.

"We're catching up."

*

The storm had passed, and now a fog has settled around us, as everyone position themselves near the railings, looking out into the mist in hopes of seeing something.

"Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors been claimed by this passage," Gibbs spoke softly.

"How is that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow befoe he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs explained as he removed himself from the railing, and was followed by Will and I.

Gibbs settled himself by the sails, and continued, "That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl."

I whipped around to face Gibbs, "_What?_"

Gibbs's eyes widened, realizing what he had said, Will said, "He failed to mention that."

"He plays things close to the vest, now," Gibbs explained understandingly, "And a hard learned lesson it was. See, three days after into the venture, the first mate comes to him and says, 'Everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too,' so Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he got mad with heat," Gibbs whispered dramatically.

Will looked at Jack up at the wheel, "Ah, so that's the reason for all the… " and imitated Jack's odd personality.

Gibbs continued as he sat himself down on a barrel, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. When a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot; one shot. That won't do much hunting, nor to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly, but Jack escaped the island and he still have that single shot. He won't use it though, save on one man; his mutinous first mate."

I sat down on another barrel next Gibbs and stated, "Barbossa."

"Aye," Gibbs confirmed.

Will asked, "How did Jack get off the island?"

Gibbs got excited, and said, "I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights 'till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, thrust them together, and made a raft."

Such codswallop, and I repeated sarcastically, knowing that the story is not true, "He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye! _Sea turtles_," Gibbs emphasized.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, also knowing that the story is the most stupidest thing he's ever heard of.

Gibbs was stumped.

I noticed Jack come up to us, and he said, "Human hair, from m'back. Let go the anchor!"

I stood up and walked over to Jack, but he shook his head, "Young Mr. Turner and I have to go ashore. Only us. I want you stay here, where you are safe."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Jack cut me off with a look that I couldn't decipher, and when he looked away, he said, "I promised to make an effort to keep you safe. Now, you're not coming. You'll stay here with the crew."

I closed my eyes wondering how to convince him to let me go with them. I was painfully reminded of our embrace; our moment. I need to figure out how I feel about Jack, for I can not let my emotions cloud my judgment, but I find that to be difficult, for I desperately yearn to understand Jack and his views on our relationship. If you could even call this a relationship.

I opened by eyes and Jack was gone. My heart clenched tightly, and I lowered myself onto a barrel and waited.

* * *

**REVIEW. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll post chapter seven after the break. Have a great time guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Holy fucking shit (excuse my language), I'm extremely sorry for not updating any sooner. March break has refreshed me with the heat of Jamaica, and now an essay for school is dragging me down. For a writer, I SUCK ASS with essays. Here is chapter seven! Enjoy it! Thank you all for the reviews/additions to favorite stories/alerts/subcriptions, I really appreciated it!!!**

* * *

"It's been a while, where's Jack and Will?" I paced in front of Gibbs. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He muttered something about a lover's worry and continued watching over the ship.

"What code are you to keep to, if the worst should happen?"

Gibbs looked up and gravely explained, "Pirates code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind."

Oh great. What if something happens to Will or Jack?

Suddenly Elizabeth came aboard. I shot up and out of my seat, "Lizzie!"

She noticed me, "Gin!" and she ran over and embraced me. Will came up after her, but where's Jack?

"Will, where's Jack?" I asked him, half of me terrified of hearing the answer.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth questioned.

Will looked at me sadly and gravely said, "He fell behind."

I horrible feeling clenched at my stomach, and fear gripped at my heart. I felt numb; as if it wasn't really me inside my skin.

Will led Elizabeth past me, but she stopped and turned to me, "Gin… what happened? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and moved away from her, "William will explain everything to you."

*

The Black Pearl is gaining on us and Anamaria is deperately trying to shake her off. Elizabeth has joined us and stated, "This is the fastest ship in the caribbean."

"You can tell them that, after they've caught us," Anamaria snapped.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye," Anamaria confirmed.

I caught on to where Elizabeth was going with this, and suggested, "Then can't we lose them on those shoals?" I pointed in the distance.

Gibbs agreed, "We don't have to outrun them long; just long enough."

Anamaria then ordered, "Lighten the ship! Stem the stern!"

Gibbs added, "Anything we can afford to lose, be sure to see that it's lost!"

*

Our plan didn't work. The Black Pearl has gained up on us, and is at a much closer distance.

"It was a good plan, up till now." Anamaria said.

Will came over, "Gibbs! We have to make a stand; we must fight! Load the guns."

"With what?" Anamaria challenged.

"Anything; everything! Anything we have left."

Gibbs contemplated for a moment over what to do, and finally made a decision, "Load the guns! Case shot and langerage! Nails and crushed glass!"

Will went after Gibbs down the stairs along with Elizabeth to help load and prepare to fight. I looked back at the Black Pearl, which wasn't far away. I stayed with Anamaria at the wheel, and quickly tried to think of new strategies.

Gibbs and Will came back up to our level, "The Pearl is gonna luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

I quickly piped up, "Lower the anchor on the ride side; on the starboard side!"

Elizabeth agreed, "It does have an element of surprise," and Will being the loyal man to Elizabeth that he is agreed as well.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria said exhasperated.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs ordered.

When he mentioned Jack, a pang of longing clenched at my heart. I assumed that he was back on the Pearl with Barbossa.

The anchor was suddenly dropped and the boat turned and pulled to the right, while I clutched onto Elizabeth as she steadied us at the railing. I turned to Anamaria and told her to let go of the wheel to help turn the ship around.

The Pearl sailed up to drift at our side, and each us ordered the crew to fire cannons at each ship. All that sould be heard was the explosions radiating from the ship's guns. Gibbs, Will, I and Elizabeth were positioned at the railings ducking at moments to prevent from getting shot and reloading the rifles to shoot at the opposing pirates.

Gibbs cried, "We need more ideas, lass!"

Elizabeth retaliated, "It's your turn!"

Anarmaria positioned a pistol next to my temple and angrily said, "We'll give them her, she is Elizabeth's sister after all, maybe they want the set."

Will mentioned, "She's not what they're after," looking at me and then to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth reached to the front of her dress, and felt around, realizing the necklace was gone, "The medallion."

Will stood up and turned and ran to another part of the ship to retrieve the medallion.

All of a sudden our highest sail and mast cracked and fell grandly atop the railing of the Pearl as if to make a bridge between the two ships. I looked at the Pearl and noticed they were preparing themselves to go overboard and onto our ship. This is not good.

I fired another shot and another never really firing at true aim. A pirate ran towards me and I smacked him smartly across the head the gun in my hands. Another grabbed my arms and rasied his sword preparing to strike me but then there stood Jack in all his glory, stopped the pirate and commented, "That's not very nice."

I smacked the pirate overboard and Jack lowered us so that we wouldn't be shot. He crouched in front of me and grinned, "Miss me?"

I couldn not help the smile that formed on my face against my will. I was relieved to see him again, and taunted, "No, not at all, did you miss me?"

He leaned in closer and smirked, "Did you want me to?"

I leaned in as well, so that our faces were just inches apart, "Did you want me to want you to miss me?"

"Did you?"

I sighed, and gave up, and looked into his eyes. Sometimes I just could not understand him, which is partly the reason why I'm so taken with him.

"Just kiss me already," I demanded, annoyed by the riddles.

He quickly obliged, and closed the distance between us. I heard a gun shot, and remembered where we were. I pulled away and he called out to Elizabeth, "Where is the medallion?"

Elizabeth joined us and proudly told him, "And why should I tell you?"

Jack then reminded her, "And where then is dear William?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she shot up and darted to where the enterance to the lower deck level was. I ran after her knowing she would need my help.

I peered through the grate and noticed that he was trapped. Elizabeth tried to move it and I helped her by trying to move the rubble, but to no avail.

I joined her and informed him, panicking, "I can't move it!"

Suddenly two pirates grabbed me and Elizabeth from behind and forced us upon the threshold of the Black Pearl.

Me and Elizabeth were being ropped to a pillar while one pirate rambled on, pointing his gun at us, "Any of you so much as think the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters."

I ignored him, and ducked underneathe the rope along with Elizabeth, but we were stopped cold when our ship was suddenly blown up!

Elizabeth suddenly shot herself onto Barbossa, "You godless pirate!"

I was right behind her, and Barbossa took a hold of her, and said, "Welcome back, miss! It seems as though you brought your dear sister along with you! You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it only seems fair now that you return the favor, along with your Gin," and threw us into the crowd of pirates and they held us back. Jack cried out, "Gin!"

A voice suddenly shouted out, "Barbossa!"

We all turned the commanding presence and turns out it was Will standing on the railing. He dropped down, grabbed a gun and weilded the dangerous metal in Barbossa's face.

I heard Elizabeth, whisper full of reliefe, "Will."

Will demanded, "They go free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" as Barbossa walked up to him and fully faced him.

"They go free," Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa reminded him.

Jack pressed his palms together and urgently asked him, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Will turned around and stood upon the railing and positioned the gun underneathe his own chin, "You can't, but I can."

Barbossa looked unimpressed and questioned, "Who are you?"

Jack stepped forward and stood in front of Barbossa, "No one; he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my viens!"

Jack wore a look of defeat and Barbossa glared at him as he heard this information, and Jack walked back to where he stood previously.

Will continued to demand, "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jone's locker."

Barbossa had no choice but to listen, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Gin go free!"

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

I looked over to Jack, and saw him try to convince Will to demand Jack free as well by pointing feverishly at himself. I smirked to myself at the humour of it all.

I gripped Elizabeth's hand and listened to Will's requests, "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

Barbossa stepped forward and slyly said, "Agreed."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys, here is chapter eight! Hope you aren't losing interest in the story, for it seems I'm not getting as many reviews as I would have hoped for. Sorry for the wait once again, just finished a particularly irritating essay (finally!).I think I shall start to post a preview for the next chapter in my A/Ns so you guys will have something more to look forward to, and can make guesses as to what will happen in the next chapters in your reviews :P.  
**

**SPOILER: In the next chapter, there is going to be some heat between Jack and Gin, can you handle it?**

**Enjoy this chapter guys!  
**

* * *

Next thing I know I see Elizabeth positioned onto the plank, being forced to jump off the ship.

Will forced his way over, and yelled out, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa faced him and cackled, "Don't dare impugn me honour, boy! I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where! After your dear Elizabeth, it's her darling sister's turn."

Jack was positioned beside and stood slightly protectively in front of me, as if it were going to make a difference.

Elizabeth turned and glared at Barbosaa while he taunted to her, "Though it does seem such a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads? So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go."

Jack turned to a dark man who was keeping him in place and lamely tried to convince, "I always liked you."

I turned to see Elizabeth peel the dress off, and throw it to Barbossa, all the while glaring at him venemously, "Goes with your black heart."

Her eyes flickered to me before turning back around and edged slowly to the end of the plank.

"Off you go!"

"Come on!"

The pirates kept calling out, until one finally had enough, and cried out, "Too long!" and shook the plank with his foot, causing Elizabeth to fall off and into the water.

"Elizabeth!" I shrieked.

Barbossa sharply turned to me, took me by the arm, and shoved me onto the plank, "It's your turn princess."

I turned to look at Jack and he gazed back in fear. Barbossa stepped forward and sneakily added, "It would be hard to swim in that dress, perhaps you should shed yours as well."

I glared at him and spit back, "I can manage on my own."

But then, the crew members stepped up to me and began undoing the buttons. I cried out in shock and stumbled back, but missed my footing and fell back into the water.

I felt the cold sharpness of the water as I plunged in and broke its surface. I tried to swim back up, but the dress was heavy with the weight of the sea pushing the billowing material down and along with me. Barbossa was right.

I couldn't bear to shed the black material for I was trying to push myself against the current. Suddenly, a sword drifted down beside me, and Jack dove in after.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted us back up to the surface. I gasped for air, and coughed the water out of my mouth.

We reached the shore and Elizabeth ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Gin! You're alright!"

I was soaking wet and my black dress clung to me. I looked over at Jack and he stared back at the Pearl, which was down in the distance, and he said, "That's the second time I have had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

What will we do now? All there was surrounding us we palm trees and sand. Jack stalked off and wove his way through the trees. Elizabeth shot after him, all the while dragging me along with her.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So, we can escape in the same way you did then!" Lizzie called after him.

I threw myself in between sensing a fight about to brew and offered, "Now let's just calm down and think. Or at least dry up firstly."

Jack abruptly turned around and faced Elizabeth, "To what point and purpose, missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder, and a lot of sails hidden in that bodic," Jack turned to me and gestured to my chest, "Unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

He turned back around and knocked on a tree and walked in slow marches and jumped lightly on the sand. Odd, it seems as though he's looking for something.

Elizabeth didn't let up and went after him, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot. Are you the man that me and Gin have read about or not?"

I walked up to the two and gently pushed Elizabeth aside, and faced him and whispered, "How did you escape last time?"

Jack sighed, and pushed me back gently, and slowly explained to me, "Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, alright?" and seemed to pull at a latch hidden in the sand and lift a wooden trapdoor, and revealed a room full of rum hidden underneath and continued to explain, "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off."

Jack went down below and you could hear the clunking of bottles. I peered down and it seems to be a cellar type of room that could only occupy two people at the most. Jack emerged once more, and climbed back up the stone steps, carrying three bottles, "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Elizabeth was disappointed, "So, that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days, lying on a beach drinking rum."

Elizabeth then turned to me and glared at me, daring me to oppose. I hesitated for a moment and finally managed, "Well, he was fairly lucky then to have been stranded on this particular island."

Jack grinned at me, "Welcome to the caribbean, luv," shoved a bottle into Elizabeth's hand, and pushed past her.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him to the beach. I glanced back apologetically at Elizabeth, and she had a disapproving look upon her face.

I rolled my eyes in amusment, sat myself down beside Jack, and accepted the bottle he nudged to me. I took a sip and knew this night would be an interesting one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Oh my! I have received quite a lot of reviews! Thank you so much! Well, as I promised in the previous chapter, there is a lot more heat between Jack and Gin. I've already started writing the sequel to this story, and have already finished the prologue for it, in case you were wondering. It shall be called, 'Dreams of drowning'. **

**Thanks to the following: **

**Deception is Deception, Remiav, madscientistproduction.01: Thanks for your alerts, and favorite story additions!  
**

**To Jenn: Oh my! Thank you so much for your glowing review! I do try hard to keep the characters personality in check, it's typically hard, especially for Jack's eccentric character, so I'm glad to hear you believe I'm doing a job well done. I'm also pleased to hear you enjoy my OC ^^!**

**To darkangel1994: When you read this you shall find out what will happen. Also maybe you can make a couple of other guesses for the next chapter!**

**Finnleyfish.x: Haha! I glad you're catching up with the chapters! I prefer to add my OC within the movies, I find it's easier to keep the original characters in check. And I so do wish I had my own Jack too ;3! Thank you as well for your story alert!  
**

**To peaches: Awh, I'm glad you think that the whole thing is cute. I try not to make the relationship to sexual, but there has to be some moment of lust ;]. As promised, there shall be heat in this chapter.**

**To hurry: I shall try to keep updating every 2 days. I don't wanna drag the whole story on for a week before updating, but I do like to give my readers time to read and review whenever possible.**

**To QueenOfWeird1995: I'm so glad you think that Gin is an awesome character. I happen to agree xD. Thank you as well for your story alert!**

**To WhispersOfTheWind15: I was wondering when I would hear from you again! I'm glad you haven't lost interest, and are looking forward to the next chapters!**

**SPOILER (for the next chapter): Someone makes a last stand with the fruit of green.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was twilight, and the moon was waning in the sky. We have managed to build up a bonfire, and we were all piss drunk, especially Jack. Elizabeth suggested to sing and dance to a pirate tune, and I agreed and slurred out, "I think it's a splendlid idea," while pronouncing the word _splendid _wrong.

I boldly wraveled my arm through Jack's and we both twirled about, shouting out while Elizabeth grinned stupidly at us, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

Jack cried out, "I love this song!" and we both fell down onto the sand and sat next to each other.

He wrapped his arm around me and stated, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Elizabeth joined us, and drunkly added, "You will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main."

Not taking his eyes off me, Jack mentioned, "Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean; the entire world! Where ever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, it's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

I smiled sadly, and melted at the sight of his eyes. He leaned forward, as did I, and when our lips were about to touch, Elizabeth drunkly and most stupidy interuppted, "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped here on this island, Jack."

Jack angrily turned towards her and unenthusiastically retorted, "Yes, terrible."

I shot back up, and croaked out, "Rum! How 'bout I get us all more rum!" and made way to the cellar.

I heard Jack stumble after me and mumbled something along the lines of helping me carry the bottles.

I had already descended down the stone steps, most ungracefully, when Jack caught up. I turned and saw him at the top of the stairs, grinned deviously down at me. He stumbled down after me, and since there was so very little space, I was pressed against the wall, with Jack pushing into me.

"Finally, we can be alone. You sister is quite the barnacle on the buttock, isn't she?"

I shook my head, and saw the room spin slightly. A sudden passion ignited within me, and I drawled out, "Don't talk."

He smirked and crushed his lips down upon mine. I gasped and needed more. I could feel the adrenaline rush through me, and heat burst with our touches.

I wrapped my thighs around his waist and latched myself firmly onto him, as he hoisted me up, and used the wall to support us both.

I threw my head back in pleasure as Jack worked his way down to my breasts. He brought himself back up and kissed me again, ferociously. He pushed my dress up my thighs, and caressed me.

What happened in the next few moments changed me and my relationship with Jack forever.

*

Me and Jack emerged from the cellar, both grinning stupidly. I attempted to make my way back to Elizabeth, but kept being dragged back as Jack pulled me in for another kiss after another.

"Do we have to hurry back so soon? Besides, we forgot the rum, so we have to go back to the cellar." Jack muttered against my lips as a a smirked tugged at the corners of his mouth, while is teasingly suggested, "I so would like a repeat performance."

I pulled away, and sighed dramatically as I rolled my eyes in amusement, and allowed him to drag us back to the small room. I sat on the steps and watched him waltz about, getting the rum.

I closed my eyes, and casually thought, "I love you, Jack."

I opened my eyes, and saw him stare at me with the hugest smirk written upon his face, "Thank you."

I peered at him, and shock registered in my eyes, "Did I say that out loud? No, no, no, I meant, as if, I adore or admire you," quickly trying to correct my mistake, but Jack would have none of it.

He shook his head, and pulled me closed, and breathed, "You said you love me. Admit it!"

I leaned my forehead against his and sighed, "Fine, I do, happy?"

He gave me a chaste kiss, and waltzed off to Elizabeth, and called behind him drunkely to me, "Thank you very much!"

I was too drunk to notice the fact that he didn't say it back. And I knew he wouldn't, but I was still content with that, because I think, Jack is one of those men who couldn't speak of emotions, only show them. Well, not even show them.

I joined the two, and Elizabeth excalimed, "Took you two long enough! Pray tell what were you doing?" She mispronouned _tell_, and slurred out 'trell'.

I smiled at her happily and giggled out, "Jack held me prisoner until I confessed my undying love for him!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jack rested his arm around my shoulder and drank heavily.

*

I woke up to find Jack thrown himself atop me protectively. I smelled burnt ash and wood, and, with great effort, rolled Jack off of me, and stood up.

He woke up abruptly and stood behind me, "What'd you do that for?"

I took in a scene which included Elizabeth burning everything in sight, and smoke billowing into the sky.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack ran forward, waving his arms about.

Elizabeth joined me at the shore, her back turned to Jack, and looked out into the horizon, "Yes, the rum in gone!"

"Why is the rum gone?!"

Elizabeth suddenly, whipped around and retaliated, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectful men into complete scoundrels," Elizaeth's eyes flickered to me and back to Jack, indicating she knew what happened between us last night, "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack asked exhasperated, "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth turned back around and plopped herself down onto the sand determindley, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack ran off along the shore, and I called out, "Jack, come back!"

He continued running, ignoring my call. I sat down next to Elizabeth dejected.

Elizabeth then turned to me and critisized, "And how could you have let yourself fall for Jack! He's a pirate! Of all people, really Gin! I know what you two did in the cellar!"

I blushed at the memory, and angrily rotorted, "Well, you're one to talk! You're in love with William, and he himself is a pirate!"

Elizabeth looked shocked, and I continued, "Oh, don't be so dramatic, everyone who has eyes can see it clearly between you two."

I turned my gaze back to the horizon and waited. After a long stretch of silence, Elizabeth quietly said, "I'm sorry, Gin."

I grinned and offered up my own apology. This is what sisters' are for.

Then came the white sails.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Here is chapter 10. I'm pretty sure you figured out the preview for this chapter by now. Or you just watching the movie and went, "Ooh! So that's what she means!" Either way, it shall be revealed in this chapter! **

**Thanks to:**

**To EmmyDarlin, MadAsAHatter0987: Thanks for the favorite addition and your story alert!  
**

**To QueenOfWeird1995: Lawl, thanks for the review! Yes, a lot of running around occurs in this chapter! Np about the shout-out, I find it's easier to reply to reviews this way.**

**To .TwiBoyz: Thanks for the compliment! I think you'll like the next chapter better :3. Thanks for your favorite addition and story alert!**

**To darkangel1994: Yes, and I'm glad you can't wait to see what they do next, but (SPOILER) it might be a teensy bit sad.**

**To Remiav: I'm glad you're enjoying the story :).**

**To Dean and Sam's Girl 94: Thanks! I do try hard to keep to the story line and keep the characters in check! Thanks for the favorite story addition.**

**To Finnleyfish.x: Lawl! Yes, I do agree! Fanfiction stories are just SO much better with OCs'. The reason why I like OCs' is because they provide a new insight to the story, and they offer new perspectives on different situations. Hah, I also watch the movies over and over, pausing to write, then continue. **

**SPOILER: A bittersweet separation strikes between fire and ice leaving the two unbalanced.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**Elizabeth and I are upon the ship that father and Norrington, as Elizabeth rightly guessed, showed up in.

"But, we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No!" Father objected, "You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

I was standing beside Jack, witnessing their exchange, and Elizabeth protested once more, "Then we condemn him to death?"

Father turned around and decided, "The boy's fate is regretable, but then again, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

I stood beside Elizabeth and nodded vigorously.

Jack interjected, "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?"

Norrington calmly retorted, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," and turned smartly around and headed up the stairs.

Elizabeth went after him, and argued, "Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me, as a wedding gift!"

I gasped. No, she can't surely be accepting his proposal, she loves Will!

Norrington froze, and hesitantly turned around. Father seemed to be shocked as well, "Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth has decided, "I am."

Jack exclaimed, "A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!"

I avoided Elizabeth's gaze and forced myself to look around, at anything, except her. How could she do this?

I looked at Jack and he immediately joked, "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Norrington soon decended the staircase, and slowly ordered, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm, and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of this voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack confirmed, "Inescapably clear."

*

It was nightfall, and our ship was drifting among the shores of the Isla de Muerta. Norrington and Jack have set off with some of the sailors, leaving me and Elizabeth here, where we are safe.

Suddenly two sailors took us by the arms and informed us to take cover. Elizabeth and I were shrieking out profanities and stating that we could take care of ourselves.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety!"

"I don't care, I have to tell him! The pirates are cursed, they can't be killed!"

We were shoved into the cabin quarters, and as the sailor was closing the door, he taunted, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

He backed out, and shut the doors. Elizabeth called after him, "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

I looked at Elizabeth and a sudden idea formulated in my head.

*

"Elizabeth? Gin?" Called father's voice from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth shook her head at me, ignoring him and blocking out the rest of his ramblings as I helped Elizabeth dress quickly and both of us lept over the railings and down into a longboat.

*

Elizabeth and I finally reached the Pearl, and quietly boarded the deck and hoisted ourselves over the railings. There was no one in sight and the helm of the wheel was abanded.

We turned and peered around when suddenly, the cursed monkey appeared and shrieked in an effort to scare us. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and smirked. She grabbed hold of the little beast and threw him overboard.

I shot towards the stairs, dragging Elizabeth along with me by the hand, and hid us from while two pirates passed us, and once they were out of sight, we decended the stairs and entered the brig.

We saw the crew, along with Gibbs and Will.

"Miss Elizabeth and Gin!" Gibbs called out.

*

After Elizabeth and I freed the crew from their traps of metal, we spread ourselves on the deck, and threw the two pirates overboard with the use of a row boat.

I shot to the row boat, and called, "All of you, come with me, Jack is on that island, and I'm not intending to go anywhere without him!"

Elizabeth came over and attempted to help me as well, adding, "Will as well!"

"And heave!" We cried together, thinking that everyone was with us. When the boat didn't budge, we turned around and saw the crew standing there, not moving from their positions.

"Please, we need your help, come on!" Elizabeth cried out.

Cotton's parrot, called out, "Any port in a storm!"

Gibbs agreed, "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

I retaliated, "And what about Jack, are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," echoed another pirate.

Gibbs continued, "And there's the code to consider."

I looked at them astonished by how much loyatly they lacked, and Elizabeth tried to convince them, "The code? You're pirates, hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

*

Elizabeth and I sat alone in the row boat, while I muttered under my breath, "Bloody pirates!"

Elizabeth cocked her head, and agreed. I rowed one oar, while Elizabeth worked the other. When we finally reached the caves of the Isla de Muerta, I took in the sight of Jack and Barbossa dueling heatedly. Will was fighting off a few pirates himself.

"I'm gonna teach ye the meaning of pain!" Cried out one pirate.

Elizabeth launched herself forward, grabbed hold of a rich, heavy coloumn, and smacked one of the pirates that Will was fighting with, "You like pain? Try wearing a corset!"

I joined to where Elizabeth and Will were standing, looking relieved to see one another.

We all glanced at Jack and Barbossa, whom were dueling fiercely. I asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will looked perplexed, "At the moment?"

Elizabeth and Will turned to fight off the rest of the pirates. I launched myself to where Barbossa was and swiped at him from behind.

He cackled and turned around and though expecting me, and our swords clanged together. I ran for it and Barbossa ran after me, while Jack brought up the rear end.

I turned around and stood in the moonlight, and once again, Barbossa's sword and mine rang out of the metal crashing together. I thrust my sword through his chest, but with no avail seeing as how they were cursed and could not die.

Barbossa rasied his sword and just as he was about to plunge his into me, Jack blocked him, "Oh no, you don't!"

Jack pushed me back behind him, and replaced me. A huge explosion emmited, and distracted all of us. In a flash, Jack threw his gold piece to Will.

I faced Barbossa ready to fight him, just as he positioned his pistol to me. I froze immediately, as a shot rang out.

But it was not I, who was shot, but Barbossa. I turned my head to the side and saw Jack had his pistol raised at Barbossa, with steam issuing from the gun.

"Ten years, you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa commented, still standing.

"He didn't waste it," Will called out from behind Barbossa, positioned right next to the chest. Will dropped the remaining gold, lifting the curse. I turned my gaze back to Barbossa, and he tore open his jacket.

Blood spilled from his viens, and seeped into the white of his shirt. Barbossa looked at Jack and whispered, "I feel… cold," and finally crashed down, dead.

His unseeing eyes, staring up, never looking.

An apple rolled out of his hand as a last act.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Woot! Thanks for all the reviews guys! This is the last "chapter", but I'm going to post an epilogue after this! **

**Thanks to: **

**To .TwiBoyz: Glad you loved the chapter, and no problem for the mention, I find it's easier to reply to reviews this way.**

**To MadAsAHatter0987: I'm pleased to hear that you love my story a lot and my OC. I have to admit that I'm confused by what you mean when you said, "they put a special on the story..." Would you mind explaining? Thanks for the review! ^^**

**To Finnleyfish.x: Ahh, I think you're one of my regulars. Yes, I do feel a bit sorry for Barbossa, too. :P**

**To sage1993: Thanks so much for the compliment about my story ^^**

**To darkangel1994: Hah, I shall progress as smoothly as I can into the sequel. I'm going to be very excited to write it, because in that movie, (SPOILER) Jack dies, and I'm really excited to write Gin in the state of loss.**

**To QueenOfWeird1995: Haha, I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short :P**

**To nonameavailable: I was very interested to reading your review. I glad I was able to give the effect of fooling you with the title ;D Yes, the part I most enjoyed writing was in fact the prologue. I think you'll like the sequel's prologue as well :D I'm glad you didn't find the language difficult to understand :3**

**SPOILER: The end will be tied with the dreams of beginning.

* * *

**

I looked at Jack, trembling. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and realized, I had been holding my breath.

Jack made his way over to me, and stood before me, with a familiar smirk, that I have come to know and love, playing at his lips.

I smiled, and asked, "Did you miss me?"

I saw him grin at the memory.

Our memory.

He played along and whispered back, "Did you want me to miss you?"

"Did you want me to want you to miss me?" I laughed back.

"Did you?" Jack whispered wistfully, as he stepped closer, finally closing the distance between us, with his lips.

I clutched onto him, knowing that these moments are all that we will ever have. We lead completely different lives, and as our paths have intertwined, I know it can't be, and we will eventually walk away from each other.

I pulled away from him, and wrapped myself around him. He bent down again, as his lips brushed mine, he mumbled, "Gin, I like you."

I smiled against his mouth, and said, "Thank you."

He pulled away from me, and sorted loudly through the treasures, looking for something. He drew out a necklace, and on it, was a charm of a sparrow. He walked back over to me and adorned me with it.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "A reminder, for we all know, I'm far too great to forget."

I laughed bitterly, and brought my lips to his, not regretting for letting myself fall for him, when I knew it would come to end like this.

*

We were in the rowboat, and I whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack."

He looked at me, and shook his head, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

A turned my gaze away from him, so that he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to make their way down my face.

*

Me and Elizabeth were standing next to father and Norrington, observing the hanging of Jack. I was given another blue, silk, dress from father, as though looking nice for this occasion were to make the pain in my heart any lighter.

I hated it. I hated the dress. I hated Norrington. I hated the myself for loving Jack. I hated the fact that I would never be able to hate Jack. Not one bit. Not ever. Not at all.

"This is wrong," I muttered.

Father regretfully stated, "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all."

Will walked up to where we were standing, and greeted us, but when he turned and finally greeted to Elizabeth, there was quite a surprise, "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you."

I grinned, and was relieved that Will finally admitted it. I looked to Elizabeth who wore an expression of shock.

Will turned back around and quickly wove his way through the crowd, and just as Jack was condemned to death, I fainted, faking lack of oxygen, "I can't breathe!" in order to distract Norrington and father.

The moment Jack fell, I immediately shot back up, and Will flung his sword, and Jack was balancing dangerously, while Will was dueling the the hangman, and trying to break the rope that was holding Jack fast in place.

Jack was finally freed and sliced the rope off himself. Jack and Will were fighting off military men, and we all followed them up to the crumbling stone steps, where Elizabeth once fell off, and into the water.

When , Elizabeth, Norrington, father, and I finally reached them, Jack and Will were cornered, and surrounded by guns.

Norrington stepped forward with a raised sword, "I thought we might have to endure some ill-concieved escape attempt, but not from you."

Father stated, thoroughly dissappointed, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man, if this means that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it, at least my conscience will be clear," William retorted.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here, between you and Jack," Will claimed.

Elizabeth set herself beside Will, and agreed, "As is mine."

I slowly stood next to Jack proudly, and stated, "Mine is right next to Jack."

Father ordered, "Lower your weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!"

Norrington, confirmed, "So this is where your heart truly lies?"

"It is," Elizabeth said apologetically.

There was a moment of silence before Jack piped up, "Well, I'm feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place-" Jack went up to father, dragging me along with him, "-Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Jack then went up to Norrington and told him, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

He continued towards the steps, paused, turned to Elizabeth and said, "It would have never worked between us darling, but Gin on the other hand… "

He smirked, and made his way up to the steps, and turned to Will this time, and joked, "Nice hat."

Will grinned sheepishly, and Jack finally made his way to the steps, and I no longer followed him, regretting this moment.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack turned to me, and waited for my reaction.

I looked at him and remembered the night in the cellar. I smiled at how stupid and drunk we were.

"You know I can't go with you, Jack. I'm sorry."

He looked out to the sea, thinking with an expression of sadness, "I know, but I know you will remember me."

I smiled sadly and said, "And how can you be so sure?"

He grinned, and I now saw him, as a man without regrets. A man who seemed to have gained his freedom, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With one last look at me, he jumped. I looked over the edge and saw him swim towards the Pearl, which was in sight along the horizon.

I turned to the crowd behind me, and heard their conversationed not really listening.

One sailor asked Norrington, "What's your plan of action?"

Father looked, and suggested, "Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy; piracy itself can be the right course."

Norrington smiled, and commanded, "Mr. Turner!"

Will looked up from where he was standing with Elizabeth and turned to face Norrington.

Norrington raised a sword in front of Will; the sword that Will had made, "This is a beautiful sword. I expect the man who made it to show the same care in every aspect of his life."

Will gratefully said, to Norrington, as his equal now, "Thank you."

Norrington then set off, when said sailor stubbornly asked once more, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

Norrington's gaze flickered to me, then he gazed back to the sailor, and joked, "Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start," and continued along his way.

Father turned to Elizabeth, and asked her, "So, this is the path you've chosen, after all, he is a blacksmith."

Elizabeth smiled, and contradicted, "No. He's a pirate."

They embraced finally, and I looked sadly at them, with the slightest hint of jealousy, but the feeling faded away.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's note: OHMAGAWD. The last part of this story! There IS going to be a sequel, called, Dreams of drowning, and I have already written the prologue for it ^^! Thank you guys so much for reading this story and for reviewing!**

**Explanation for why Gin didn't go with Jack: Gin understood that both her and Jack lead completely different lives. She also recognizes him as a free man who is very independent. Gin feels as though she isn't quite ready for the freedom she craves, and believes her place is in Port Royal, even though her heart lies with Jack. **

**Thanks to:**

**darkangel1994: I'm glad I'm being different this way. I hope you'll stick around for the sequel!**

**To QueenOfWeird1995: Haha, if you read the explanation, you'll understand why Gin didn't go with Jack :)**

**To peaches: Not to worry, (SPOILER) in the sequel, they'll be tighter and there will be more interesting moments.**

**To MadAsAHatter0987: I also feel bad for Gin, but not to worry, in the next story Gin and Jack will be very interesting ;)**

**To .TwiBoyz: Thanks for the reminder of making the story 'complete'. I know it's a sad ending, but I promise it isn't the end.**

**To Finnleyfish.x: Lawl, there will be more! Stick around for it!**

**To nonameavailable: The story shall go on :). If you read the explanation, you'll understand why I made Gin stay.

* * *

**

I left Will and Elizabeth with each other, and raced to the docks. I stood once again on the dock. My blue dress was flying behind me with the wind. I watched the Pearl, drifting away from my sight, and taking with it, the man I loved.

I let loose my hair and my dark curls surrounded my face, like a woman reborn.

I peered over the edge, down at the water, and speculated its depth. My heart welcomed the familiar feeling of excitement.

I tried to let go.

I let go of sadness, and looked forward to the future.

I focused on the sensation; remembering the familiar sensation of Jack's lips upon mine.

I stepped off the wood, and plunged into the water.

The current of the sea pulled me down, and I made no move to resist. I let myself sink further deeper.

I shed myself free of the dress, and became nude. My pale skin glowed slightly in contrast to the dark water.

I opened my cobalt eyes and my cool lips parted to form a name:

_Jack_.


End file.
